


Together as one

by Mother_North



Series: Enchantment [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional, Feels, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Personification of Programs, Twincest, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: “Just never let me go…”“I won’t… I promise.”They were two sides of the same coin.
Relationships: Origin/Haru, Yuzuru Hanyu/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Enchantment [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Together as one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent little piece. Hope you’ll enjoy it as well. I have always wanted to write some Haru/Origin.

☾☾☾

When the forest speaks, he listens: voices of the birds above his head, the rustling of tiny wings of insects. He looks up to catch a glimpse of the sky amidst the tree crowns, uncountable stars scattered like diamonds on its rich velvet. The forest breathes with him as he treads its mystic paths, ever careful not to disturb any living creature or to provoke imbalance in the strict order of things.

They say he is _pure_ – a vestal fairy of light in a gown made of pink petals and threads of pearls.

_Haru… Haru… Haru…_

Leaves whisper his name and it echoes in his soul, making his heart flutter. He is a dreamer. He likes to close his eyes and travel to faraway lands in his fantasies. He imagines castles and villages and mysterious humans that are nothing but part of a local lore. His elder brother used to tell about them when in the mood for sharing stories. Their nature was treacherous he said.

“They are ruled by passions and put gratification of their whims above all.”

Humans presented a mystery to Haru. He was dying to learn more about them while simultaneously being scared of even thinking about encountering a human in real life.

“They are imperfect and despicable.” Origin’s sharp eyes contained bone-chilling amount of disdain.

Haru’s brother was quick in judgements and uncompromising in attitudes. Their characters couldn’t be more different. Like the Light and the Darkness, like the Water and the Magma, like the Sun and the Moon – two polarities that were inexplicably drawn to each other, against all laws and common sense.

Haru couldn’t remember when it all started. Was it on the Night of the Full Moon? Or was it on the Eve of the Day of Crimson Leaves when tree crowns turned red and leaves fell into the river, turning its silvery waters into a torrent of bloody burgundy? They say red is a colour of love and so Haru often thought that everything was predetermined, written in the stars for the two siblings. He succumbed to the pull of attraction without much struggle, like a cherry blossom that had been plucked from a tree branch and thrown into a powerful stream to be carried away.

They had to be careful to keep their illicit affair secret.

“Why did it happen to us? Why you and me?” Haru whispers into Origin’s long neck, his lips grazing his pale tender skin. He can sense a shiver running down his brother’s whole body.

Origin remains silent for a long time, his narrow palms placed on Haru’s tiny waist, their breathing synchronized. Haru wants this moment to never end, treasuring a sense of unparalleled intimacy, a unity that is an important part of the special bond they share.

“Does it matter at all?” Origin’s silky voice reminds Haru of hissing of a snake. His eyes are gleaming darkly, as he continues:

“Others may find it unnatural and something to be ashamed of. They don’t need to know about it but it is only because of their closemindedness and blind prejudice. Nothing can tear us apart, Haru. You and I were always meant for each other. We shared the same womb and took the first breath together. You cried out upon arrival into this world and I think I remember your cry vividly – the initial fright and confusion…”

Origin squeezed his twin in the circle of his long arms so hard it was getting hard to breathe for Haru, yet a genuine smile bloomed on his full lips.

“You were afraid of loneliness even when our mother used to kiss our foreheads before sleep – one after the other, right before sending us to bed. You shivered in the darkness, all alone… and I knew you would come eventually, crawling into my bedding, your body warm and pliant next to mine, seeking protection and reassurance. You never stopped needing me, Haru…”

Haru breathed in Origin’s peculiar scent – dry leaves and wood charcoals, logwood black with the freshness of evergreen pines. It permeated his skin, like rain water permeated through the soil, his own light flowery scent of jasmine and honeysuckle drowning in overpowering Origin’s body odour.

Haru drinks the scent, his eyes tightly shut and he can’t get enough of their proximity. His brother’s eyes are having galaxies swirling inside their bottomless abysses and they mean the world to Haru. If he could only find the right words to express the exploding tension in his chest; his frail chest heaving, his staccato pulse threatening to rip his ribcage open.

Haru could never comprehend the full meaning of Origin’s power over him. He wanted to scream of his love for the Universe to hear, so that the birds would sing praises to their mutual feeling, so that raindrops would fall in the rhythm of their heartbeats, so that flowers would bend their delicate heads in reverence before lying prostrated to serve as a their genial bed.

“I need you,” Haru breathes out, burying his long tapered fingers in Origin’s raven-black locks, pulling gently, their faces close. Hot dry lips claim his mouth instantly, sucking his breath in, making him tremble from head to toe with forbidden longing.

Origin’s vicious caresses set Haru on fire, making him burn brighter than the bonfire that illuminated their entwined bodies.

Origin was pinning him down, tree branches covering them like a canopy, the rising, blank moon being the only witness to their transgression. Haru moaned, arching up into Origin’s strong and lean body, golden and back feathers of his kingly garment tickling his skin exquisitely – his own pink chiffon already torn, fallen victim to his elder brother’s passionate temperament.

Origin is enchanted with the beauty of Haru’s body, moonbeams washing over its planes and curves, highlighting the translucency of his unblemished skin. He is delicate in Origin’s arms like a flower that blooms at the beginning of the Spring, when nature is awakening from the winter slumber, life juices slowly starting to circulate again to celebrate the return of warmth.

Haru is so beautiful like this – completely open and vulnerable and Origin is playing his body like a flute, his mouth and fingers coaxing exquisite sounds of pleasure from the shivering form beneath; their coupling as ecstatic, as it is sinful.

Origin is torn by a conflicting desire to worship his twin unhurriedly and to ravish him thoroughly, so that his screams would get lost in the great vast forest, yet he has to close his palm over Haru’s quivering lips to stifle his desperate cries.

He is moving in and in and in, deeper and deeper, as if a magnet inside Haru’s body is drawing him into its scorching depths. His thrusts become erratic and the world around is burning at the edges in front of Origin’s blackening vision, as he is nearing his climax, hurtling towards it with every passing minute.

Haru is digging his fingernails into Origin’s slender back, feathers prickling his sweaty skin, as he feels his brother moving inside – hot breath ghosting over the skin of his neck, a narrow palm pressed over his mouth tasting like musk and salt.

The sheer eroticism, the raw need, the pulsing sensation of _being claimed_ is tearing down at his insides, the intensity of delight seeming almost too much, as two of their bodies become one in the dead of night, colliding and melting into each other.

Unbidden tears are sliding down Haru’s heated cheeks, as he reaches his release, spilling between their bodies, trapped under Origin’s hovering form.

The whole world crashes for an infinite moment of undiluted bliss, the Universe stilling itself.

Haru’s sweet spasms make Origin topple over the edge, as he is climaxing inside Haru, shuddering and groaning brokenly. The overwhelming pleasure pierces through his core, obliterating his ability to think and for a time being only his beloved brother exists – the tight clutch of his body, the wheezing sound of his breathing, the suffocating embrace of his thin arms, as they are lying in the grass, utterly spent and unmoving for a very long time.

Finally, Haru opens his eyelids and night sky is staring back at him, constellations watching them from above. He cuddles up against Origin, tracing the razor-sharp high cheekbones of his sibling with his fingertips, as if in awe, his eyes turning dreamy like a full-faced moon that is swathed in mist.

“If only I could make this night last for an eternity…” says Haru quietly and Origin’s breath catches in his throat.

He doesn’t have it in him to speak, words seeming too brusque and shallow. He pulls Haru into a kiss instead, and this time it is as tender as a sunrise, fiery passion giving way to profound affection.

Origin knows they are meant together, the life path waiting ahead to be shared by them. They are two sides of the same coin. The day Haru claimed his heart will forever be the most important one.

He twines their fingers, squeezing hard, his black eyes meeting Haru’s equally dark ones.

“Just never let me go...” The tender plea in Haru’s melodious voice goes directly into Origin’s heart.

There’s a grave resolution written on his handsome face, as he speaks up looking his brother in the eyes. 

“I won’t… I promise.”

☾☾☾


End file.
